Not applicable.
The table in the Appendix contains a list of all drawing references.
The present invention relates in general to processor based devices operable while being held in a user""s hand, and more specifically, to a handheld computing device which incorporates both keyboard and mouse functionality and is capable of being operated in one hand or on a desktop. This invention also relates to a remote control unit which provides keyboard and mouse functionality in addition to conventional remote control functions for consumer electronics or computing devices.
Portable computing and communication devices are quickly becoming ubiquitous tools for both business and personal activities. The smallest and lightest of these devices are suitable for and most often carried and operated while being held in the hand of its user. Typical of these devices are the variety of so-called personal digital assistants (PDAs) now commercially available. Whereas historically user input to computing and communication devices has been primarily through a keyboard and a mouse, PDAs have eliminated the keyboard and mouse due to the inconvenience of carrying the additional accessories. In PDAs the mouse function has been partially duplicated by a touch-sensitive screen activated by a stylus or pen or a finger. However, using a stylus in this manner is difficult, particularly when standing or when a level and stable resting surface is unavailable, because these pen computers do not provide a flat surface on which to rest the hand while writing. Consequently, the user""s hand is forced to hover above the touch-sensitive display, resulting in fatigue and illegible writing. In addition, stylus operation is not as versatile as that of a two- or three-button mouse, and pen computing in general is not ergonomic. Similarly, the keyboard functionality in these devices has been replaced either by a handwriting recognition software or by a xe2x80x9csoft keyboardxe2x80x9d in which the image of a keyboard is displayed on the screen and the user selects the individual letters using a stylus. However, both of these methods are slow and cumbersome and reduce the available screen area. As experience with PDAs has increased, it has been recognized that from time to time nearly all applications and users would benefit from the ability to perform full-function keyboard and mouse input.
There have been efforts to provide both desktop and handheld computers in a single housing. Most of these efforts have involved repositioning the display of a laptop computer so that it covers and hides the keyboard, typically in the manner of a tablet. Exemplary of these efforts are the laptop computers shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,276,589 and 5,268,816 in which the display is mounted to slide or pivot in three dimensions over the keyboard; the laptop computer shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,303 in which the display and keyboard can be detached and repositioned with the display lying flat and the keyboard stored in a compartment under the display. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,817 Miyagawa et al. disclose a portable computer with keyboard and having a display unit with coordinate input tablet rotatably mounted to face either toward or away from keyboard when closed over keyboard. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,478 Kumar et al. disclose a portable computing device having an adjustable hinge by which the display section can be affixed in place facing inward or outward. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,257 Kumar et al. disclose a combination keyboard and cover for a handheld computer in which the user rotates keyboard from a non-operational position substantially covering the handheld computer display to an operational position at substantially a right angle to the display. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,243 Karidis discloses a foldable display screen notebook computer with touch-screen operational capabilities and where the display section and its component back section are detachable from the base unit.
The present invention relates in general to processor based devices operable while being held in a user""s hand, and more specifically, to a handheld computing device which incorporates both keyboard and mouse functionality and is capable of being operated in one band or on a desktop.
Some pen computers and PDAs currently commercially available do include a socket to connect a conventional or folding keyboard. However, given the inconvenience of carrying, connecting and operating a completely external keyboard, existing pen computer and PDA users often elect to go without keyboard input.
In addition, none of the devices in the prior art enable the user to both navigate through icons on the computer screen and type on the keyboard while holding the device in one hand.
The present invention overcomes the problems noted above and satisfies the need for ergonomic keyboard and mouse operation in a handheld device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to achieve a more accomplished information processing apparatus capable of operating in three modes, one as a desktop unit and two as a handheld unit with or without keyboard entry.
Another object of this invention is to provide the full functionality of a personal computer in a practical and user-friendly way in a small form factor device.
A further object of this invention is to provide full keyboard and mouse functionality in a handheld remote control.
Provided is a hybrid packaging design for a portable personal computer which is substantially the same size and weight as a palmtop computer and which combines elements of both desktop and palmtop computers, but with new features of a full-function ergonomic keyboard and mouse to provide additional functionality and flexibility.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a handheld computer having a base unit; a touchpad section having a touch-sensitive surface and a plurality of pushbuttons, said touchpad being extendible facing upward for desktop operation and foldable 180xc2x0 facing downward for handheld operation; a dual-orientation keyboard carried by the base unit; and a display section having a viewing surface with a plurality of pushbuttons, said display section being coupled to the base unit and movable between a closed position in which the viewing surface of the display section faces the keyboard, and an opened position in which the keyboard is uncovered and the display section is positioned beside the keyboard with an adjustable viewing angle.
The touchpad section is mounted to the base unit by means of a hinge mechanism coupled to the base unit in a manner that enables the touchpad section to pivot 180 degrees and be affixed in place facing rearward, namely in a folded position.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a handheld computer having a base unit; a touchpad section having a touch-sensitive surface and a plurality of pushbuttons, said touchpad being extendible facing the front for desktop operation and foldable 180 degree facing the rear for handheld operation; a dual-orientation keyboard carried by the base unit; and a display section having a viewing surface with a plurality of pushbuttons, said display section being coupled to the base unit and movable between a closed position in which the viewing surface of the display section faces the keyboard, and an opened position in which the keyboard is uncovered and the display section is positioned beside the keyboard with an adjustable viewing angle.
The mounting mechanism for the display conveniently enables the display to cover the keyboard when use of the keyboard is not required, and to quickly uncover the keyboard and arrange the display at a convenient viewing angle when keyboard input is needed or when the computer is to be used on a desk top or other support surface.
Of critical importance is the ability of the user to have both touchpad and keyboard functionality at the same time while holding the device in one hand. This aspect of the current invention is absent in all prior art devices.
Another crucial aspect of the invention is the improved ergonomics for data entry. A mouse or similar pointing device is indispensable in modern general-purpose computers. Conventional Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and pen computers provide partial mouse functionality in the form of a touch-sensitive screen. The present invention, on the other hand, provides a touchpad and a plurality of programmable buttons which together provide the full functionality of a three-button mouse or a wheel mouse. Similarly, conventional devices provide partial keyboard functionality in the form of section of the touch-sensitive screen allocated either for handwriting recognition or for a xe2x80x9csoft keyboardxe2x80x9d which is a partial keyboard layout displayed on the screen for a xe2x80x9chunt-and-peckxe2x80x9d style input using a stylus. Both of these mechanisms are slower and less ergonomic than the keyboard proposed herein on which a user can type at high speed. In addition, conventional methods occupy a significant space on the screen, making text editing more difficult, whereas in the current invention the entire display screen is fully available and unobstructed at all times. The stylus is another non-ergonomic element for the users of conventional devices, becoming a source of fatigue and discomfort after several minutes of continuous use. The current invention does not use a stylus.
In another embodiment, the device minus the display unit can be used as a keyboard and mouse combination for another device. In either a wired or wireless configuration, this embodiment is well suited for use in industrial applications or with consumer electronics appliances such as television set top boxes. Set top boxes are used mainly for sending and receiving email and for navigating the Internet through a television set, in which case the user is usually seated at a distance without a desk. Having a small remote control which can be held and manipulated in one hand provides a more pleasant user experience than having a full size keyboard on the lap. The keyboard templates in this case would comprise a portrait layout and a conventional remote control layout.
The innovation is enhanced with features which include multilingual keyboard layouts, various input/output ports, and various docking/support stations. The combination of these items enables a variety of new usage scenarios, and enables the system to receive wide acceptance from the user community.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the ensuing detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.